This invention relates generally to audio files for a mobile device, and more particularly to customizing a ring tone for the wireless communication device.
An increasing number of mobile devices have multi-media features that enable a user to listen to music, watch video clips, program ring tones, etc. Ring tones enable a user to personalize the notification system used by, a mobile device, i.e., a wireless communication device, to notify the user of an incoming call, message, etc. For example, the wireless communication device notifies the user of an incoming call by playing a user-selected ring tone.
While conventional multi-media devices continue to expand the options associated with ring tone features, conventional ring tones still have some drawbacks. For example, whenever a ring tone is accessed, the mobile device plays the ring tone from the beginning of the stored ring tone file associated with the ring tone. As such, each time a ring tone is played, the user hears the same section of the ring tone, which typically corresponds to a beginning of a song. Currently, the only way to change the starting position of a ring tone is to edit the ring tone file on an external computer to remove a beginning portion of the ring tone, and therefore, to move the desired start position to the beginning of the ring tone file. By storing the edited ring tone in the wireless communication device, the user forces the wireless communication device to play the ring tone from a desired start position. However, any time the user wishes to change the start position of the ring tone, the user must repeat this cumbersome editing process.